injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkgirl/Blackest Night
Hawkgirl/Blackest Night can be unlocked through challenge mode. Otherwise she can be obtained as a guaranteed drop from the Blackest Night Booster Pack, or her Early Access Bundle. Obtaining her from packs will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy Hawkgirl/Blackest Night can be a very effective defensive card when used correctly. With her high and balanced base stats as well as the Blackest Night's team synergy, she is a (Necrotic) force to be reckoned with. When any character in the match (excluding herself, obviously) dies, she regains 15% of her health; this applies to both of her teammates and her opponents. Somewhat of a mixture between Doomsday/Prime's and Zod/Prime's passives. This means that she could potentially heal herself back up by 60% of her maximum health. The resurrection part of her passive works somewhat like a more situatuional version of the Fourth World Set's resurrection. Any Blackest Night teammate of hers can immediately resurrect with 20% of their health left upon being defeated. Currently, this does not apply to herself when being controlled by the player. It is unknown if this is a bug or intentional. The AI-controlled version of her has the ability to resurrect both herself and Blackest Night teammates. The two parts to her passive ultimately make her a very effective support character and tank, able to absorb large amounts of damage while still being able to heal herself back up. As such, combining her with gears that increase her health, reduce damage while Blocking, or allow for large heals can maximize her effectiveness as a tank or damage sponge. Interactions Good with *Other Blackest Night characters, specifically: **'Batman/Blackest Night': His updated passive allows him to quickly knock opponents out, which fits in line with Hawkgirl's passive; on the other hand, his quite low health can also be assisted by Hawkgirl's resurrection. *'Fourth World Set': Similar to Doomsday/Containment, any Blackest Night teammate with the Fourth World Set will resurrect twice. Good against *'Bane/Luchador': His very low health makes him an easy target to knock out. Additionally, her resurrection will counter his high-damage One-hit SP1. *'Ares/Prime': Similar to above, his low health and infamous One-hit God Smack make Hawkgirl a good counter for him. Countered by *Any character with very good defensive ability, such as Raven/Prime, Batman/Arkham Knight, and Superman/Injustice 2. *'Killer Frost/Regime': Her passive can massively decrease the heal from Hawkgirl's passive. Abilities Here are Hawkgirl's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Hawkgirl's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Mace, Boots, Buckle, Ring and Helmet. *She's the first gold character to have base stats that are not divisible by 50. *You will receive a free copy of a Silver character upon completing Match 10 of Battle 4 for Standard difficulty in her challenge. *The description of her SP2 refers to "Necron" when it should've been "Nekron." *Her mace will have a purple glow around it while performing her SP1. *The resurrection portion of her passive is likely a reference to the abilities of Black Lanterns and Nekron, as they can be resurrected from the dead. **Additionally, characters that are resurrected through her passive will have their eyes glowing. *She is the only version of Hawkgirl who doesn't have a passive revolving around tagging. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Innate heal Category:Stun Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Multi-hit combo ender